


I'll Cry If I Want To

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Dehumanization, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Jensen, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Rape, Knife Play, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: Jenny sends her boys to their aunt's so she can deal with her heat.  At least, that was the plan.  They had other ideas.(Jared is 14, Colin is 11)





	I'll Cry If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> My first rpf, done as procrastination for a fic due in a week. I regret EVERYTHING.
> 
> A fill for [this](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/111609.html?thread=41428985#t41428985) spnkink_meme prompt and the "underage" square on my spnabobingo card

“You boys all packed and ready?”  She yelled as she turned the corner into the foyer.

Jenny smiled at her youngest, who was nodding nervously and waiting by the front door with his backpack and suitcase at the ready.

“Relax, sweetheart.  You’re just going to your Aunt’s for the weekend and your brother will be right there with you.  You may even have fun!”

She tweaked his nose and smiled wider when he pouted and rubbed at it.

Her oldest didn’t come down the stairs until she hollered twice and reminded that they had a bus to catch.  He was visibly irate as he bounded down, laden with his backpack and sports duffel, and he elbowed his brother as he stood beside him.

“You have everything?  Phone charger?”

“Yes, mom.”

“You’ll call me or your aunt if anything happens en route, right?  Depending on who’s closest.”

Jared sighed heavily and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  “Yes, mom.  I can’t believe you’re making us take a bus,” he complained for the millionth time.

“Yeah, well, just because your knot popped doesn’t mean you automatically get a driver’s license.  You got two years to go, buddy.”

He just huffed and turned towards the door.  She held it open for her sons and walked with them to the mailbox.

She snagged Jared’s sleeve and pulled him back towards her.  “Like I told your brother, try to have some fun, okay?  And don’t forget your homework.”  He stayed still long enough for her to kiss his cheek.

Colin still looked distinctly uncomfortable.  “It’s okay to be nervous about traveling without an adult for the first time, Col.  Just make sure you stick to your brother and know where your phone is at all times.  I love you.”  She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before pushing him towards the sidewalk, towards his brother.

“Be safe!”

Colin gave her something close to a smile and Jared waved.  She watched them for the few blocks before they turned the corner to the street with the local bus stop.  She was so nervous about letting them go on their own, but her sister-in-law couldn’t make the trip between work and her kids’ sports games, and Jenny was barely holding on by a thread already.

She gave it another minute, just in case Colin got too scared and turned back, before she ran back into the house.

As soon as she had the door closed and locked, she tore her shirt and pants off.  She moaned when she got her bra unhooked.  Normally she’d have hugged her boys goodbye, but her tits were already too sore.

Fuck, she hated heats.

She left her clothes on the floor and turned off all the downstairs lights before she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Being a widow, she didn’t have much of a nest, but her sheet protector and softest blankets were already set up and she collapsed onto her bed.  Another moan pulled out of her as she wiggled on her tits and stomach towards the nightstand, where a sedative and glass of water were waiting.  She wasn’t as young as she used to be, and being unconscious for even just the first few hours meant she was a lot less sore on the other end of the heat.  She checked that her phone was at full volume, prayed that her boys wouldn’t have any reason to call, and took the pill.

She was out like a light within a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

The first thing she became aware of was whispering.  Which caused a groggy sort of alarm because she was supposed to be home alone.  For her heat.  One of the most vulnerable positions a person could be in.

Then she became aware that she was still in her nest, on her bed, but her arms were outstretched.  The tiniest of pulls revealed that she couldn’t move more than an inch.  She was tied up.  Panic rose up like nausea in her throat and she opened her eyes slightly, hoping to not draw attention.  Then widened them in shock and confusion.

Her sons were in her doorway.  Jared was whispering impatiently to Colin, who looked even more nervous than when he had left earlier.  What the fuck were they doing here?  What the fuck was going on?  Colin looked away from his brother and froze when his eyes met Jenny’s.  She was suddenly and painful aware that she was dressed only in panties.

Her youngest latched a hand in his brother’s t-shirt and then Jared’s mercurial eyes were on her, too.  Something was wrong, something was so fucking wrong.  He didn’t look scared at all.

“Boys?”  She cleared her throat, tried to sound less shaky and petrified.  “What’s going on?  Is someone here?  Did you call the police?”

“It’s just us,” Jared said as he nudged his brother further into the room, “and the only call we’ve made was to let Aunt Gen know we decided to stay at a family friend’s for the weekend instead.  You texted to confirm.”  He leaned back as he closed the door and locked it.

She turned her attention to Colin, who was standing to the side of the bed and chewing his fingernails with his eyes on the floor.

“Colin?  Sweetie?  What’s going on?”

She tugged on whatever was connecting her to the bedframe and a cold horror settled in her stomach when Colin’s gaze snapped up to the jiggling of her tits.

“What’s going on is that you threw us out so you could have a party.”  Jared stalked to the head of the bed.  “So we decided to crash it.  You need help, right?  And we want in on the fun.”  Jenny tried to lean away from his reaching hand, but she could barely move her upper body.  A cool hand cupped her neck and she barely held back a groan.  “So what’s going to happen is we’re going to fuck you, mom.”  She let out a noise of protest and squirmed as he leaned close.  “I know Colin’s always been your favorite,” he whispered against her cheek, “We’ll see how much you like him when he’s balls deep in you and can’t give you the knot you need.”

“He’s _eleven_ ,” she hissed.  “You’re my _sons_.  Untie me right this fucking instant, Jared Tristan, or I swear to god—ah!”

He rubbed hard between her legs again and she bit back a moan and clamped her legs shut and tried to roll her hips away.  He followed her up on the bed and pushed rhythmically against her vulva.  Traitorous pleasure shot across her body and she fought back tears.  She looked up at her youngest, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

“Colin.  You don’t have to do this.  You’re a good kid, you know this is wrong.  Just let me go, you won’t get in trouble, I promise!”

“He won’t get in trouble anyway.  Because if you try, we’ll call the police and say that you groomed us into being good little knots for you to use during your heat.”

She held back a shout of frustration.  When did she go wrong?  When had her clever little boy turned into such a scheming, evil fuck?

“Get the fuck away from me!”

She tried to kick back at him, but he maneuvered them so that she was on her back again with him straddling one of her thighs.  One hand was stroking over her panties and the other was holding her other leg away so he had access.

“C’mere, Col.  Sit like I am.”

Actual tears welled up when her youngest, her baby, climbed onto the bed without hesitation and straddled her other thigh, completing her pin.

“Colin, no, don’t listen to him, he’s sick, he needs help.  You don’t have to do this!”

“You want to, though, don’t you, baby brother?”  A sob ripped out of Jenny when Jared ran the fingers that had just been molesting her over his brother’s lips.  “You wanna suck on her tits?  Wanna fuck mommy’s soft cunt?”

Colin looked dazed and turned his gaze down to her panties.  “Yeah, Jay.”

She yelled and thrashed, tried to buck them off her legs.  “Get the fuck off me!  You can’t do this!”

“Actually, mom, we can.  And we’re going to.  So you may as well relax and enjoy it.  I promise I’ll give you the nice, big knot that you need at the end.”

“No, Jared, honey, please—”

His fingers slipped under her panties and slid across her folds and she shuddered violently, arousal and disgust and panic plugging her vocal cords.

“Look how wet she is for us, Col.  So slippery.”

A second, smaller set of fingertips trailed up and down her labia and she started crying.  She tried to writhe away when the little fingers slipped inside her, but to no avail.

“Colin, you can stop, you don’t have to—”

“You feel so nice, mommy.”  His sweet little voice sounded so awed, like he just witnessed something miraculous, and a ragged sob shook her.

“Get off the bed and take off your clothes, Col.”

She kicked out the second her youngest was off her leg, but Jared was prepared, and pushed her knee into the mattress.  She struggled as much as she could, but Jared’s recent growth spurt gave him a decided advantage.

“Get the strap ready, we’re going to put it under her leg.”

Jenny stilled at the sound of Velcro and flailed when her oldest lifted her knee up and wrapped something around it.  How long had he been planning this, that he had things like fucking Velcro at the ready?

“Pull it tight.”

She squeaked when her knee was jerked towards the edge of the bed, leaving her vulnerable and unable to move that leg.  She yelled again and tried to knee Jared in the dick, but he was still too far up her thigh.  He grinned at her.  She spat and hit him in the chest.  He looked down at it and took off his shirts.  She was momentarily distracted while he asked his brother for something—he was fourteen, how the hell did he abs?  Fuck, she thought she knew her kids and what they did with their time, and she was so fucking wrong.

There was a flash in her peripheral and icy fear flooded her.  Colin was handing Jared a big-ass knife.  One that Jenny had never seen before, and the implication that they had access to unknown weapons, fuck.  She held her breath as Jared inspected it.  Then he stared her down and she had just fucking spit on him, oh fuck.

“Jared, whatever you’re thinking, you don’t have to do it, okay?  Please don’t hurt me.  Colin, please don’t let him hurt me!”  She wailed when the blade tapped on her panties over her clit.  “Please no, oh, god, Jared!  I’ll do anything!”  She didn’t want to bleed out in the middle of being sexually assaulted by her own children.  She held her hips still and shook with her crying as the blade lightly traced down her slit, still over the panties.

“Then stay in your proper place under me, mom.  You’re mine, act like it.”

The knife slipped under the side of her panties and she shrieked.  Jared cut through the fabric, then did the same on the other side, and her panties fell away like a diaper.  She was hyperventilating when he handed the knife back to Colin, who was butt naked and hard when he set it on her nightstand.  The scraps of fabric were pulled from under her and tossed to the floor.

Jared returned to caressing along her slit and she sniffled and shuddered.

“Did you hear me over your hysterics?  You’re mine.  I’m sharing you with Colin today, but you’re mine.  Your mouth is mine, your tits are mine, your ass is mine.  This cunt?” he shoved three fingers in her and she arched against her restraints with a cry.  Her insides ached—from the sudden intrusion, and from her fucking heat demanding more.  “Is mine.”  He leaned up over her.  “And I’ll be nice this first time since it’s new, but I won’t hesitate to punish you.”

She was crying too hard to even think of a reply.  He didn’t seem to care.

“You ready, little brother?”

Colin nodded eagerly and climbed back on the bed.  Jared got off but kept holding her leg down.

“What do you want to do first?”

“I wanna put my penis in her.”

“You heard him, mom.  Tilt your hips up.”

She screwed her eyes shut and did so.  She whispered a plea for them to stop and cried out when one of her tits was slapped and pain resonated all through her.  Then her youngest’s tiny dick slotted into her and something in her broke.

“There you go, Col.  Now move your hips around.  Yeah, like that.  Good job, little man.”

Jared took those few steps towards her again and leaned down to whisper into her hair.  “Can you even feel him fucking you?”  She could, just barely, but who knew what Jared would do to his little brother if he felt threatened in some way.  She shook her head a tiny bit.  “That’s right.  He doesn’t have what you need yet.  And by the time he does, you’ll be more than addicted to my cock.  You’ll be begging for your oldest son’s knot daily, like a good omega.”  His fingers trailed between her sore tits and down her jumpy stomach and started working at her clit.  Her lower body trembled.

“Tell mommy how good she makes you feel, Col.”

 “So good, mommy, so soft and warm, wanna fuck you forever,” her youngest sighed, and her chest convulsed around a sob.

“Good boy.”  Jared ran a hand through his brother’s hair.  “You still don’t have any cum, but when you do, I’ll let you mess her up good, okay?”

Colin looked dazed again.  “Yeah, big brother.”

Jared smiled and pushed him back a little.  Jenny was careful to keep quiet as the little dick fell out of her, just in case.  Colin whined but went easily, sat back on his heels.

“You wanted to suck her tits, too, right?  Go on that side so she can’t kick you.”

Colin climbed over her and Jenny shied away as much as she could.  Humiliation and fear was one thing, actual pain was a whole other.  A hand came down sharp against her clit and she yelped.

“You let your baby do what he wants, just like you always do,” Jared demanded.

Her arms, and tits, shook as Colin reached.  She groaned at his first clumsy grope, and cussed when he squeezed her nipple.  Dull pain rolled through her in waves as Colin played, and immersed her so completely that at first she didn’t notice that Jared was stripping.  Then suddenly he was naked between her thighs.

Her breath caught behind clenched teeth when she saw his dick.  Only fourteen and yet somehow bigger than any of the toys she used.

He rubbed the tip through the froth of slick that Colin had created, and Jenny shuddered.

“I’m not even done growing yet, mom.  When I’m finally able to legally claim you, I’ll be even bigger, and you’ll love taking it all.  All of me fit in your cunt once, you’ll be able to fit my cock just fine.  Might even give you a couple babies of my own before you dry up.”

“I’d be a big brother, too!”

“And an uncle!”

Both her boys were grinning.  Jenny wanted to throw up.

The nausea was overwhelmed a moment later when Jared stabbed his dick in and Colin bit down on one nipple and pinched the other.  Another sob ripped out of her.  Pain echoed and multiplied through her from her tits and her traitorous omega body welcomed her other son in.

“Holy fuck, mom.  So tight.”

Jared started a jackhammer pace immediately, which made Colin suckle all the harder, trying to keep her bouncing tit in his mouth.  Pitiful noises punched out of her while she just tried to hang on past the rolling pain and building pleasure of having her insides stretched wide and hit deep by an alpha cock after so long.

“Colin.”

Her youngest sat up to look at his brother and for a minute it was nothing but her oldest fucking her as hard as he could, forcibly battering sickening pleasure into her.

“Fuck her tits.  Stay away from her mouth, though,” Jared ordered through labored breathing.

A moment later Colin’s slick little penis was rubbing against a sore nipple and Jared ground the heel of his palm against her clit and she screamed as she came, shaking and crying and pleading when her oldest didn’t even slow down.

“Good girl, coming on my cock.”

“Please, oh god I can’t, it’s too much, oh fuck, please, please stop, I can’t—” Jared wrapped a hand around the front of her throat and squeezed.

“You’ll take whatever I give you, mom.”

And like he had a point to prove, he changed angles, reaching even deeper, hitting her cervix and it was like fireworks under her skin, everything lit up and intense as he fucked like he wanted back in her womb.  He worked his thumb over her clit and the sounds of her keening and the wet noises of her son’s cock fucking her sloppy dampened like there was cotton in her ears.  She felt his knot bumping her entrance twice before he slammed it in, stretching her impossibly wide and ramming into her cervix and she sobbed as she came again.

“Oh fuck, so good, mommy,” was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day~~
> 
> Sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13409364)


End file.
